


Leave the past behind

by RedHoodieAndTheOutlaws



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birdflash - Freeform, Court of Owls, F/F, F/M, M/M, Talon!Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodieAndTheOutlaws/pseuds/RedHoodieAndTheOutlaws
Summary: Before becoming Robin, Dick Grayson was a Talon for the Court of Owls. After being re-trained by Batman, he joins the Young Justice team and makes some friends. Wally and him are especially close. Just when Robin and Wally start to realize what they mean to one another, something turns the tides. The Court of Owls aren't going to forget about Robin so easily. Nor are they going to easily forgive his decision to leave. Robin will have to prove himself when his friends discover his past, and he'll have to fight to keep the Court away from him. And hopefully Wally will understand.Also posted on Wattpad under username AsterousFangirl





	1. Chapter 1

_Beware The Court of Owls,_

_That watches all the time,_

_Ruling Gotham from a shadow perch,_

_Behind granite and lime._

 

_They watch you at your hearth,_

_They watch you in your bed,_

_Speak not a whispered word of them,_

_Or they’ll send the talon for your head._

 

* * *

**_  
_**

 

The night had set in, which meant a certain Gotham vigilante was perched atop a building, surveying his city below. There was a light breeze, but the night seemed otherwise undisturbed. Few cars went by in the streets down below. Not too much seemed to be happening. But Batman knew better. Evil never sleeps. It was always hiding in the darkness, waiting to prey on the weak and vulnerable.

 

Batman was out on patrol, looking for any signs of trouble. But things seemed a little too quiet. Sure, he'd caught a criminal or two robbing a bank or the like, but nothing else. It was making Batman suspicious. Because criminals and villains alike never missed an opportunity to cause mischief.

 

As Batman was about to give up for the night, he noticed a dark figure down in the streets below. It ran quickly out of his field of vision, almost like a shadow. He dropped down from the rooftop onto the ground, deciding to investigate. He headed off towards the figure, right into an alley. But it was completely empty.

 

This time, he thought he saw it running across the rooftops. He pulled out his grappling hook and aimed at the building. The air rushed past him as he zipped up onto the roof. He landed lightly on his feet. His eyes scanned the area before him thoroughly.

 

A light thud sounded behind him. He moved forward, dodging the figure, which had attempted to sneak up behind him. Key word ‘attempted’. Batman whirled around, throwing a batarang at his attacker. They easily dodged it like was nothing. Batman threw his fist in the figure’s direction, aiming for the face. It caught his fist and twisted it around. Batman let out a pained growl.

 

He was starting to notice that whoever was attacking him was shorter and smaller in stature than himself, probably making it easier to maneuver. Whoever this was also seemed to have had a lot of training. It was still hard for Batman to make out any details or features of this person, as it was completely dark.

 

Batman pulled out a rope from his utility belt and threw it at the figure. It was fast, but not fast enough to evade the rope. It wrapped itself around the figure's legs, binding it's feet. Landing with a thud, the figure wriggled around, trying to escape. Batman pulled the figure into the light. It was wearing an owl-like mask over it's face. He pulled it off to see who was underneath it.

 

To say he was shocked would be a bit of an understatement. Behind the mask...was a boy. He had black hair, and he couldn't have been more than 12 years old. And his eyes were a cold blue, but they also seemed to hold sadness. Like they'd seen terrible things no child should see. He reminded Bruce of himself.

 

“What's your name, kid?” He asked, though he didn't expect much of an answer. Judge on the kid’s costume, he worked for the Court of Owls. He was a Talon most likely.

 

“It doesn't matter. You've captured me, but they'll still come for you. They don't give up just because I've failed,” the boy said matter-of-factly. This Batman had figured. The Court of Owls were not known for giving up.

 

“They can try.” Batman thought for a second. He clearly couldn't let the boy free, no matter how sorry he felt for him. But maybe, just maybe, he could train him differently. It would be a long and difficult process with what the boy had been taught, but it wasn't impossible.

 

“I'll give you a choice. One you probably won't like.” He pauses to see how the boy will react, but his face doesn't show much emotion. “You can train with me and become good.”

 

“Or?”

 

“Or…I can turn you into the Commissioner. Let him decide your fate.” The boy seemed to be considering his choices carefully. “The choice is all yours.”

 

“And what if I choose neither.”

 

“Then you'd be an idiot. You can't go back to the Court a failure.” The boy knew he was right, there was really no going back.

 

“What could you possibly teach me that I don't already know?” This boy could kill a man twice his size and make it look like an accident. What else would he need to know?

 

“How about a sense of justice...of good. You could save people so they don't go through what you did, whatever that may be.”

 

“How did you-”

 

“I could see it in your eyes. The sadness and despair.” Batman was good. And he had to admit, his offer didn't seem half bad.

 

“Dick Grayson. That's my name. Figure you should know it if I'm going to work with you.” Dick had a big smirk on his face. He seemed like the overly confident type to Batman. This boy was already starting to grow on him.

 

“Alright, Dick. Let's get you back to the cave.” Batman untied Dick, who began stretching.

 

“Man, my arms are stiff. Let up on the rope next time, will ya?”

 

“No can do. Now let's go. You've got training to do…Robin.”


	2. Chapter 2

Batman sat at the batcomputer. The screen was covered with files and evidence, the usual. Robin walked over to where Batman was sitting and rested his arms on the back of the chair. “Let me guess, another bad guy to catch?”

 

Batman shook his head. “We’re heading towards Central City. The Flash and I have someone we’d like you to meet. Someone who works with the Flash. You could use some friends.” Robin cocked his eyebrows at that. Who was he going to meet? Was it another young hero like himself? Probably. That just made more sense. Robin began to speculate on who he would be meeting. He had heard news of a young speedster that worked beside the Flash, but couldn’t recall any specific details. 

 

“Cool, I’ll be waiting in the Batmobile.” Robin ran off towards the Batmobile and hopped in. A small smile appeared on Batman’s face at Robin’s excitement, the exact kind of reaction he had anticipated from the boy. No matter what training he had, Robin was still young. He was 13 now, and his cold exterior had started to fade away. He was starting to show more of his true nature bit by bit. Batman, with the help of Alfred, had helped Robin with the process. 

 

Batman switched off the computer and walked to the Batmobile, pulling down his cowl. He sat in the driver seat, next to where Robin sitting in the passenger seat. “Finally. You take forever.” Batman started up the Batmobile. “Let's get going,” Robin said excitedly. 

 

The Batmobile took off at high speed. The streets of Gotham zipped by in a blur as Robin looked out his window. Before long, Gotham changed to Central City. Batman parked the Batmobile outside STAR Labs. Robin stared up on awe at the building. He seen stuff about it the news, add had read some of their research from the batcomputer (secretly, of course), so he knew a bit about the place.

 

They walked through the winding corridors until they came to a large room inside of the building. “Batman! Glad you could make it!” A blur of red entered the room and stopped in front of the duo. The Flash.

 

A yellow blur whisked by to join Flash. His hair was a fiery red, and his eyes were a bright-and quite frankly beautiful-shade of green. Robin couldn’t help but stare at him a bit.

 

“Robin, this is Kid Flash.” Robin nods, and Kid Flash grins and waves at him. “We’ll leave you two to get better acquainted.” Together, Flash and Batman leave the room. The two boys watch the men disappear into the hallway before turning to each other.

 

“So, you’re Robin huh?” Robin nods.

 

“Kid Flash, right? I’ve heard of you a few times.”

 

“What can I say? I’m kind of a big deal around here,” he says with a wide grin, which Robin is starting to think is a permanent feature of his face. Robin rolls his eyes at the red-head. “Oh, I forgot to mention. You can call me Wally. Everyone does.”

 

“You don’t keep your secret identity a  _ secret _ ?” That seriously shocked Robin. Batman had always had a thing, a big rule, about keeping their identities a secret from anyone. 

 

“Only from the bad guys, which clearly you aren’t?” 

 

“I wouldn’t make assumptions so quickly,  _ Wally _ .” Wally waved him off and walked closer to the Boy Wonder, throwing an arm over his shoulder.

 

“I have a feeling you and I are gonna be really close friends.”

 

“And what’s giving you that impression?” 

 

Wally shrugged nonchalantly. “Not sure. I just feel it.” Wally let his arm fall from Robin’s shoulder and put on another goofy grin of his. “Want me to show you around the Lab a bit?”

 

“Sure,” Robin said with a smirk. If he was going to meet someone inside STAR Labs, of all places, he sure as hell was going to explore a bit. He was eager to look around. He followed Wally throughout the building, taking in everything he saw. He was observant, and kept an eye out for anything he thought could be useful information. Like how he had noticed something about what was called FIRESTORM written on a board in the Cortex, as Wally had called it. Something written out about a...splicer? A quantum splicer, to be specific. Robin had no idea what any of that was about, but he kept it stored in his mind anyways, though he’d probably never need to know that. 

 

“What’s in there?” Robin asked when they passed an area closed by a giant, circular metal door.

 

“Oh that? We call that the Pipeline. But, uh, we’re not allowed to go in there.” Wally looked over where Robin has been standing, and noticed he was gone. “Uh-oh.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Woah, woah. We're not supposed to be in here,” Wally said as he ran into the Pipeline. 

 

“I know,” Robin said. “I just wanna take a look around.” He kept walking, but Wally sped over and held his arm out to block Robin. 

 

“Don't get me in trouble, dude. Please?”

 

“Why's this place a big deal?” 

 

Wally sighed, mentally debating with himself. “It's…it’s used to hold the metahumans. The ones that try and destroy the city.” Robin glances back at the Pipeline. He was curious about what specific kinds of metahumans were held in there, what powers they had. But he figured he'd done enough exploring. He didn't want to get Wally in trouble. He turned back to Wally and walked out with him.

 

The metal door closed behind them with a quiet clank. “I think maybe we should go back to the Cortex now,” Wally suggested. “Batman and Flash will be back for us soon.” Robin nodded and followed Wally to the Cortex.

 

“So, how do you know the Flash?” Robin was trying to make conversation. That and he was naturally curious, if you couldn't tell.

 

“He’s my uncle,” he stated. Robin eyed him curiously. The Flash was his uncle? Well to be fair, Batman had adopted Robin, so he couldn't really say much on the matter. 

 

“Oh, cool. So what do you do around here? Don't you ever get bored.” Wally shook his head and smiled excitedly. 

 

“No, not at all. I actually like science a lot, so stuff like this is pretty fun for me. I like all the sciencey stuff that happens here.” He had a huge smile, so Robin could tell he was being honest. He did seem really enthusiastic about science.

 

“Really? You didn't really strike me as the science-type,” Robin said, laughing in that creepy laugh of his. Wally's face turned red at that moment. 

 

“What about you? What kinda things are you into?”

 

Robin pondered Wally's question for a moment. What did he like to do?

 

“I'm a pretty good hacker, if I do say so myself. And I do. That and acrobatics.” His face darkened a bit at that. His memories of the circus came flooding back, and he had to focus on Wally to make them go away. Wally seemed to notice his discomfort and quickly moved on.

 

“That sounds pretty cool actually. You never really striked me as the hacker-type,” Wally said with a grin, turning Robin's words back on him. The Cortex finally came into view, and standing there were Batman and Flash. 

 

“How was the tour?” Flash asked curiously.

 

“It was…interesting,” Robin said nonchalantly, glancing back at Wally.

 

“Yeah, you could say that. I think Rob's got a handle on the place now.” Wally placed his arm on Robin's shoulder, trying to play it cool. Robin figured Flash wouldn't be all too happy if he knew about Robin sneaking into the Pipeline.

 

Batman looked back and forth between the two younger heroes. He glared at them in suspicion, like he knew something had happened, but he had apparently let it slide. Flash seemed oblivious to the whole situation. “Well, I'm glad to hear that. It also seems like you two are getting along well.” He smile genuinely. The boys smiled back, though a bit exaggerated. 

 

Robin and Batman said their farewells and left STAR Labs behind. The hopped into the Batmobile and sped off. The silence was cut by Batman's voice. “So what really happened?” He asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

 

“Just what we said. Wally gave me a tour of the Lab, and that's that. Anything else you'd care to know?” Batman grunted and shook his head. Robin looked out of the window on his side. He was thinking about Wally. After just meeting him, Robin was already intrigued. Wally seemed like a happy-go-lucky kind of guy, which normally would have made Robin suspicious or even skeptical. No one could be that happy, could they? But something about Wally made it work and not seem to overboard. 

 

Robin smiled at just the thought of the speedster. Why was he feeling this way? Robin waved it off, thinking it was just nice to have friend. Yeah, that was it. That must be what made him so suddenly giddy. 

 

-Time Skip-

 

Robin and Wally were sitting atop a building, their legs dangling over the edge. Wally had discovered Robin's love of high places, and had suggested that they hang out above a building. They had been friends for about three months now, and already they were closer than any two people could be.

 

“Is Batman, like, your dad or something?” Wally asked out of sheer curiosity. Robin shook his head.

 

“Not technically. He adopted me and all, but I wouldn't really say he's my dad.”  _ Especially when the memories of my dad are still fresh in my mind, _ he thought to himself. Wally nodded.

 

“Oh, so then what happened to your parents?” Wally realized how that sounded and quickly backtracked. “I mean, I know that sounds rude to ask, but I was just wondering. You don't have to answer, really. I'll understand.” His expression was frantic, hoping he hadn't offended Robin in anyway.

 

Robin just laughed at Wally's sincerity. He really hadn't meant to hurt Robin, which was kinda cute. “It's fine, I get it. My parents were acrobats in the circus.” He let that sink in for a moment before continuing. “They were really good ones, too. You should have seen them perform.” Robin's voice rose a bit in pure excitement just remembering their acts.

 

“Did you ever perform with them?” Robin nodded quickly, making Wally laugh.

 

“Oh yeah, all the time!” His face fell immediately. He changed the subject a bit. “They…no, we, used to be called The Flying Graysons.” Wally's eyes widened in astonishment.

 

“No way, your parents were  _ the  _ Flying Graysons? Awesome!” Robin's mouth twitched into a smile. He looked back at the skyline, taking in the scene.

 

“Yeah, they were.” Wally looked over at him. He placed a hand on top of Robin's.

 

“Hey, I'm glad you trust me with this kind of stuff. You know I'm here to listen, right?” Robin looked down at their hands laying atop one another's. His face flushed red, and he nodded, looking away from Wally.

 

“Yeah, of course. Same here.” Wally could see Robin's embarrassment and grinned. He was always cute when he was flustered, not that he'd ever tell him that out loud.

 

“Oh yeah, did you hear? We’re getting an actual team of our own!” Wally sounded extremely excited. 

 

Robin nodded. He was just as excited as Wally sounded. “Yeah. Batman told me about it yesterday. Who do you think will be on the team?” The two thought and thought, not really coming up with any specifics. 

 

“Not sure,” Wally said. “Probably some of the other Leaguers sidekicks, I'm guessing.” Robin nodded in agreement. He was probably right. Still, the thought of a team for the younger heroes was really exciting, and yet kind of terrifying. Would the team be able to do good? Would they be just as great as the Justice League? Or would they be great in their own way? There wasn't any way of telling so soon. Right now, all that mattered was him and Wally sitting in comfortable silence. The team would be a matter for later.


	4. Chapter 4

Being a part of the team was much better than Wally and Dick had ever imagined. Finding Superboy was cool enough, but when Miss Martian and Artemis joined the team, things got so much cooler. The one downside had been Roy’s absence after he had decided to ditch the team. Admittedly, there were times when Robin questioned their decision not to go with Roy, but his confidence in the team grew with each mission. Even with Wally and Artemis's excessive arguing.

 

Speaking of that, every interaction between the speedster and the archer made him feel weird. A bad kind of weird. He didn't know how to explain it. It was like he could sense something more than anger underneath the witty remarks. But that shouldn’t have bothered him. Should it? In fact, the closer the two got, the better the team would be without their fighting, right? He tried to convince himself that anyways.

 

He tried to put those thoughts aside for now. Right now, Batman and Robin were off on a mission without the team. Earlier, he had been called into the mission room on his own. Batman had informed him that he was to go on a mission with him immediately. He had stated it was important, but hadn’t said why just yet. He agreed nonetheless and ran off to suit up. 

 

As Robin was strapping on his utility belt, Kid Flash noticed and stopped him. “Woah, hold on. You going on a mission without me?” Robin nodded, pulling his cape over his shoulders, adding it to nearly complete his costume. 

 

“Batman asked me to help him on a mission,” he said simply. Robin didn’t exactly know what he was supposed to help Batman with just yet. “He didn’t tell me what the mission was though.” Wally pouted, which Robin had to admit was pretty cute. 

 

“Man, every time you go on a mission with the Bats, you’re gone for so long. What am I going to do without you here?” Robin shrugged, smirking at his best friend. 

 

“You’ll find something. I know you will. Besides, I’m sure you guys will get a mission soon. That’ll take your mind of the boredom.” It had been weeks since the team had gotten a mission. That should be a good thing, but really it just mean nothing for the heroes to do. “Or, you know, go to the beach with the others. Last time we went, you missed it.” Wally didn’t really seem to lighten up at any of those suggestions. Without Robin, it just wasn’t as fun around the cave. What would he do without his best friend?

 

“Yeah, I guess,” Wally says sullenly. “Just hurry back, okay? It’s boring without you here.”

 

“Don’t worry, KF. I’ll be back before you know it.” Robin winked at him and placed his mask on his face. Wally was the only member of the team who had seen him without a mask or shades. He didn’t notice the redness of Wally’s face as he left. As he was leaving through the zeta tubes, he argued with himself. That was so stupid of him. Winking at his best friend? What was wrong with him?

 

He smacked himself in the face as the Batcave came into focus. Standing in front of the Batcomputer was none other than Batman. Robin started running possible missions through his head. Surely it was something important. Batman turned his head when he noticed the young boy step away from the zeta tubes.

 

“So what exactly is our mission anyways?” Robin asked. Batman hadn’t given him any details at all back at Mt. Justice. 

 

“It’s not one you’re going to like,” Batman says vaguely. Robin didn’t like the sound of that, but he needed to know what they were up against. 

 

“Could you be any more cryptic?” Robin said sarcastically. He knew, though, that if Batman said he wouldn't like it, he definitely wouldn't. “Just rip the band-aid, will ya?”

 

Batman was silent for a few moments. He seemed to be debating the best way to word what he had to say. And knowing him, that usually means bluntly.

 

“The Court of owls has been looking for you. They want you back.”


	5. Chapter 5

“They...what?” The shock was starting to set in. The Court of owls was out looking for Robin at this very moment. “Well, we can’t let them take me back. I won’t let them,” Robin said firmly. The idea of being taken back by that horrible group was starting to make him panic internally. Back when he was a Talon, he was made to kill a lot of people. He never wanted to do it, but he had to if he wanted to live. Disobeying the Court was a serious offense that wasn’t taken lightly. 

 

After the death of his parents, Robin had nowhere left to turn, so at the time, the Court of owls had seemed like a godsend to him. But the minute he began his training, he knew he had been horribly mistaken. If anything, the court had been more of a punishment. That day he was ordered to kill Batman was possibly the best day of his life. Not only had Batman offered him an alternative to the life of an assassin by becoming the Boy Wonder, but he’d also met his best friend, Wally. That was possibly the best part. If Wally knew about his past, about the Court of owls part, he would probably hate him.

 

“Don't worry, Dick. Their not going to take you. Not if I have anything to say about it.” That really reassured Robin knowing that Batman was going to help. If anyone could fend off the Court of owls, it was Batman.

 

“Thanks, Bruce.” Batman's lips twitched up into a small smile. He gave a nod and turned to the batcomputer. His fingers typed away expertly on the keyboard.

 

“While you were on your last mission with the team, a Talon was sent to attack me while on patrol.” Their last mission? That was when they got stuck without their memories in Bialya. For six months! 

 

“That long ago?” They really did want him back badly. Batman pulled up a map on-screen. A flashing red indicator marked the main Wayne Enterprises building. 

 

“This is exactly where he attacked me. And even worse, I was out of costume.”

 

“Which means they know your secret identity,” Robin said, putting two and two together. “That can't be good.”

 

If they knew Batman was Bruce Wayne, they could use that against the two of them. Especially since they knew Robin was Dick Grayson. 

 

“Exactly. It's possible that they're going to try again soon. You need to be prepared in case they do.” 

 

“So then what's the mission?” Batman closed everything on the computer and gestured to the Batmobile. 

 

“We're going to need some help. Commissioner Gordon offered us some.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally and Robin at the beach :)

Commissioner Gordon leaned forward in his seat. On the opposite side of his desk stood Batman and his partner, Robin. Gordon pulled out a mostly empty Manila folder and slid it over to Batman. “I dug up just about everything I could find. There’s not a whole lot on the Court of Owls. Hell, we didn’t even know about them until you went after them.” The Court of Owls had only been a nursery rhyme for the citizens of Gotham for as long as anyone could remember. Then Bruce Wayne got attacked by a Talon and made it his personal mission to seek out whoever this Talon dude was. Robin hadn’t been his first run-in with a Talon. 

 

“Anything could be of use, Commissioner. We need every detail we can get.”  _ Especially when you’re being hunted down by them _ , Robin thought. 

 

“You probably know more than we do. I hope that helps, though.” As the commissioner was conversing with Batman, Robin turned his attention to the office. He was looking at all of the photos on Gordon’s desk when a quiet knock sounded from the partially open door. In the doorway was a young, redheaded girl about the same age as Robin. And he knew this girl. Barbara Gordon.

 

“Dad?” Her gaze was immediately drawn to Robin. She smiled at him and walked past him to her father’s desk. “I thought you said you were almost done with work for the night.” She looked between Batman and Robin. 

 

“I know, but as you can see, I have something to finish before I leave.” 

 

Batman cut in. “That’s fine, Commissioner. Robin and I were just leaving.” He turned his gaze to Robin, who was still staring at Barbara. Not in a creepy way, of course. More of an observant, deductive kind of way.

 

“We are? I mean, we are.” He quickly waves at Barbara and runs off with Batman.

 

* * *

 

While Batman was doing research and looking through the Commissioner’s files, Robin was to go back to business as usual at Mount Justice. That fortunately meant he could spend more time with his favorite speedster. 

 

“KF, just the guy I wanted to see.” Wally was changed into swim trunks and a red t-shirt at the moment. The team had decided to go to the beach now that Robin was back. “You ready for the beach?” Last time, Wally missed the team’s beach trip due to that stupid thing called school.

 

“Born ready. I am going to build the best sandcastle ever. It’ll put Wayne Manor to shame.” Robin rolled his eyes under his shades. 

 

“If you say so. Let’s be honest, my sandcastles are always better than yours.”   
  
“Not this time. I am filled with determination.” 

 

As soon as the sand was beneath their feet, Wally and Robin began making their castles while the others were swimming in the water. Robin was strategically placing buckets of sand together to build what he dubbed the “Fortress of Awesomeness.” Wally’s was very well put together, but was lacking in the creativity department.

 

“I think it’s pretty clear who won here,” Robin stated. His sandcastle was decked out in seashell doors, sand dollar windows, and a moat. Wally’s...at least looked like a castle. 

 

“Just once, I’d like to win,” Wally groaned. 

 

“That’ll happen on the day I decide to let you win.” He shrugged and gestured at his castle. “Which will basically be, uh, never.” 

 

Wally smirked and took his bucket out to the water and filled it up. Robin watched with curiosity before he noticed Wally start to pour it on him. He wasn’t fast enough to react and got a bucketful of water all over himself. 

 

“Wally, what the hell?” This means war. “Oh, you are so dead.” The next twenty minutes involved a water war between the two. No rules, just throw water at each other. They were both soaking wet and sitting in the sand to catch their breath. Their legs and hands had sand clinging to them, which wasn’t really comfortable.

 

“Truce?” Wally asked with his arms stretched out to Robin as a peace offering. Robin pretended to think before shaking his hand. 

 

“Truce.” 

 

“So, what did Bats need you for?” Wally was genuinely curious about Robin’s whereabouts earlier. He was curious about what had kept the bird away for two whole days. Okay, so two days isn’t such a long time, unless you’re a speedster. A very attached speedster, at that.

 

“He needed help with a case. Nothing we couldn’t handle,” he answered vaguely. The answer didn’t really seem to satisfy Wally.

 

“What was the case about?” He was determined to get something out of his best friend.

 

“Just reopening an old case. We found some new leads on something we’d stumbled upon back when I first started off as Robin.” And that wasn’t necessarily a lie. Researching the Court of Owls did involve digging up some of Robin’s past. And yeah, he kind of intended to leave the past behind, but it managed to catch up with him somehow. He just wasn’t sure he wanted Wally to know just yet. He was afraid it would scare him off. No, he couldn’t be too specific just yet.

 

Wally seemed momentarily satisfied with that. He knew Batman was very secretive guy, which he usually tried to enforce on Robin. “Sounds like fun. You let me know how that goes.” Robin nodded and stared out at the water.


End file.
